


intertwine - f. weasley

by grizzlymarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlymarauder/pseuds/grizzlymarauder
Summary: "ARE YOU MUTILATING YOUR FOOT?""EXCUSE ME?"( harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban )( on going )( also found on wattpad under the user 'crimsonprongs' )





	1. perfect prefect

ARWEN WASN'T NECESSARILY lonely or unpleasant, but not having anyone to eat dinner with or talk to in most lessons were some of the many cons of only having one friend who happened to be in Gryffindor. It wasn't that she didn't like her fellow badgers, or was shy or timid, it was more of the fact that she was 'that girl' that you spoke to if you had no-one else and would always give her honest opinion, even if it was sugar-coated a lot. She was the girl that everyone liked and enjoyed to be around but no-one bothered to get to know her as she was only the 'therapy girl'. Of course, being so friendly offered multiple people to mistreat her and her friend by calling them derogative names, such as 'mud-blood' and 'blood-traiter' (the former was for Arwen).

Four years of attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry had come and gone, the last two year being the only truly exciting (or terrifying, depending on your outlook) ones, and her father could only hope and pray to the wizarding, and muggle, gods to let Arwen branch out, gain more friends and, just maybe, if he's lucky, for her to survive the next three years unscathed, mentally and physics. But with her year taking their O.W.Ls, Arwen didn't have any hope at reaching out. In fact, she lost all hope for that in her third year after Peeve's thought it a great idea to pour a bucket of water from the black-lake onto her and she found a starfish among the filth. She also was a lost-cause mentally after experiencing the single-handedly worst Christmas ever the year prior.

Whilst her best, and only, friend was an extroverted Gryffindor, who was proud of who she was, enjoyed the thrill of adventure and conflict, Arwen preferred to here the tails of these fifth hand as to have as little relation to the incident but still know what happened. This also was one of the reasons why she was the 'therapy girl' as she knew all of the gossip from the Emerets girl. Everything about Faith's lifestyle terrified Arwen but fascinated her in a weird, twisted way that made her uncomfortable from her own conscience.

The tension between the not-so-thrill-seeking girl and her very much muggle father during the car journey to kings cross was so thick that you could hardly cut it with a blazing knife. It wasn't so much that the two weren't close, more of a worrying situation. Ever since The Boy Who Lived was enrolled into Gryffindor, Arwen feared for not only herself but her father as well. She knew that him arriving would only cause Voldemort to follow, and she was correct. For the next two years, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was re-gaining strength and had even made it inside of 'the safest place on earth' which didn't seem too safe anymore. She was also all too familiar with the concept of a plethora of pure-bloods and half-bloods alike frowning apon muggle-borns. This always caused the naive girl to want to give them a stern talking to - not that she ever would build up the courage to.

Her father, on the other hand, had very similar yet different worries. Ever since Arwen's mother died, the girl had been fragile and shy so Keith had to stay strong and look after her, but ever since Arwen received her letter, Keith could no longer protect his baby girl who would never grow up in his eyes. Despite being 15, almost 16, the girl was still so innocent compared to her peers, although her father wasn't necessarily sheltering the girl, he wasn't parading about teaching his only daughter about sex.

Keith broke the silence, trying to start a conversation. "So, any important tests this year?" Whilst her father didn't really care for results, her mother did so Arwen would work herself until she dropped to make her late mother proud.

"Yes, we do," Arwen spoke with a bit of excitement in her voice, the only thing that she could honestly say she enjoyed was the fact that she was magic. "We have O.W.Ls this year."

Her father glanced at the girl, taking his eyes off the road for only a split second, with a slight confusion that laced in his words, eyebrows and eyes. "I thought it was N.E.W.Ts or something?"

Shaking her head, Arwen continued about her school, "No, that's in my seventh year. O.W.Ls are the wizard G.C.S.Es and N.E.W.Ts are basically A-levels." Arwen felt a feeling of deja-vu washing over her before she came to the morbid realisation that she had described the wizard education system to her mothers grave but not her father. It was odd how much the girl was speaking, as she had hardly spoken to the man that summer. She would spend most summers cooped up in her room, sending letters back and forth with Faith and doing homework for the up and coming year. 

Arwen fell silent once more at the slight memory of her mother being dead. She much preferred forgetting about her death, or even, only a microscopical amount of times, forget that she even existed. It seemed easier for her to surround herself with silly expectations that her mother was watching down from the clouds above. But, it was England so even if she decided to entertain this idea, her mother would never be able to see through the thick rain clouds that constantly sheltered the nation.

It wasn't that she didn't believe in the after-life or re-incarnation it was just that the many facts that her late mother had drilled into her head about what happens when you die made it all suddenly seem next to impossible. The girl was, however, quite fascinated with these philosophies that many lived their lives by. Before she received her letter from Hogwarts, Arwen thought to herself multiple times that she would take Religious Education as a G.C.S.E. But she never got around to it.

The rest of the car journey was next to silent between the two, with the exception of the light music coming from the radio that played 'Radio Two'. Arwen rested her elbow on the car door and propped her chin up on her hand, staring out of the window. She enjoyed watching the blurs of features out of her window that displayed how fast they really were going. Vibrations from the engine of the old car ran through her upper body with glee and Arwen smiled lightly to herself. 

Before either of them could comprehend that they would not see each other for quite a while until Arwen got back from school, Keith was reversing his car into a parking space just outside of the King's Cross train station. Bittersweet memories flooded through both of their minds of the first time that the duo had arrived at the train station for Arwen to leave for her first year. 

Removing her arm from her car door, Arwen reached over and unplugged her seat belt, guiding it softly to its resting place. She opened her door with ease, grabbing her plaid, yellow and black jacket from her seat that contained a plethora of snacks and treats. Most of which for her best friend's major sweet tooth, after all, Arwen wasn't going to be there to chase after the trolly lady for some pumpkin pies like she did almost every year. Arwen was a 'perfect prefect'. 

She hated her friend's mocking words, and whilst she knew that Faith was joking, she couldn't help but take the mocking context that she had written into mind. It didn't deeply upset her, her skin was too thick to let something petty like that bother her too much, but it did hurt slightly more than it was her best friend.

Never the less, Arwen took pride in being a 5th-year Hufflepuff prefect, even if her best friend teased her. It was a great honour, in her eyes, to have been thought of by her head of house. In her school career, she had never done anything too extra-ordinary other than never getting detention. She never handed homework in late unless she was in the hospital wing and she had never failed any exams. If that was considered above and beyond, then yes she was going constantly above and beyond. But so was the majority of the school, so it wasn't that special. Whilst it puzzled the Welsh-English girl to no ends, she wasn't about to complain in fear that it might be revoked. She had never heard of a prefect being revoked since Dumbledore had become headmaster, but there could always be a first. 

Arwen shuddered at the prospect of leaving her best friend alone on the train journey but was quickly reassured that the ever-out-going girl would most likely talk to some new people. She often had an inkling that the only reason Faith never really branched out was out of pity. Knowing that Faith must either have friends she only talks to when Arwen isn't there or doesn't have any others, sparked a new sense of guilt into her heart.

Picking up her dense duffle bag, Arwen closed the boot of her father's car and made her way inside the train station with her father next to her. Soon enough, the small family of two found themselves standing next to a brick wall with a trunk and a duffle bag laid on the floor. Keith rested his hands on Arwen's shoulders and leaned down to his growing daughter's height. "You're going to be good this year right? No trouble?" He spoke in almost a teasing voice, but Arwen was unfoolable when it came to her father.

"Yes, when do I ever cause trouble?" Although it was a rhetorical question, her father made her laugh by pulling off an exaggerated thinking face. 

Stopping himself from fooling around, Keith suddenly turned very serious. "It's your first full year away without your mum nagging you to send her letter weekly," a sad smile tugged his lips and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears over his late wife as he continued, "are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Arwen smiled at her father's tone, with a sombre look pasted onto her face, mirroring her father. "Of course, I'll have Faith to look after me. Plus a prefect has got to be strong." She flashed her pearly teeth to him and a happy glint arrived in her eyes.

Removing his hands from her shoulders, Keith rubbed his palms on his shirt nervously before stumbling a response. "R-right. Yes! My baby girl. Prefect." 

Smiling again with pure glee at her father, Arwen thought to herself, it's a bit like watching a caveman learn to talk. Although she was never one to share her smart remarks to anyone outside of Faith and her late mother, the girl could hardly help herself from thinking them. She picked up her trunk and duffle bag before awkwardly embracing her father. "I best be off, don't want to be late. The train won't wait for anyone." Fearing her father was going to start crying, she dashed off through the bricks, unable to hear her father's weak I love you and goodbye.


	2. they employed peeves

ARWEN NEVER REALISED just how jealous she could become until she saw Faith, her best and only friend, socialising with more people. It wasn't so much that Arwen didn't want Faith to have other friends, it was more of the fact that Faith appeared to enjoy their presence that much more than Arwen's. So, despite her heart desperately yearning for her to go back and enjoy human company, Arwen found herself sitting in a compartment on her own, reading Hogwarts: A History again, and occasionally walking up and down the train to fulfil her duty as prefect.

It was quite peaceful, her small little routine. That was until the train decided to take it upon itself to come to a harsh stop. The first thing that flashed through her mind was that she had not done nearly enough rounds and she will be getting into trouble with Professor Sprout. Then she realised, they can't be at Hogwarts just yet. The train journey hadn't lasted nearly long enough. 

Arwen took mental note of her page number, 192, and closed it, placing it on the seat next to her. Poking her head out into the corridor, she decided to see if anyone had gotten hurt. Suddenly, the lights in the corridor blacked out and Arwen fumbled around for her wand, casting Lumos. She didn't care if she got into trouble on the train, that was the last thing on her mind, she had to check to see if everyone was alright. 

She wandered down one way of the corridor, telling off students who thought it a good idea to make a practical joke out of the predicament and helping students get into compartments with people to look after them. Soon enough, she approached a boy with brown hair looking quite lost. She didn't care about his name or blood status or any of the sort but she grabbed his arm softly and asked him a question that hardly anyone had asked genuinely. "Are you alright there?" 

The short boy looked at her, a sense of strange adoration at the older, yet compassionate, girl. "I think I'm lost." 

Arwen nodded and ushered him into a compartment with people she didn't think she knew. "Excuse me, can this boy stay in here until the lights come back up?" She questioned before smiling at the young blonde next to her. Giving him a pointed look that said sit down and be nice, she left, not leaving time for the occupants to respond to reply. 

Soon enough she felt another jerk of the train and opened the nearest carriage door and waltzed inside. "Who is that?" She heard a boy question before she walked to the back of the carriage and gripped onto the window ledge, turning to face the carriage.

"How am I supposed to know? What, do you think I have night vision or something?" A boy spoke, causing Arwen to have to hold back a snort of a laugh.

"Who are you?" This time, it was a girl who spoke causing Arwen to be taken aback slightly about the mixed genders who must be friends.

Arwen smiled softly, although they were unable to see her due to the Nox incantation she had muttered after the train jerked for a second time, they could only see a slight outline thanks to the professor. About to reply, she saw something moving outside of the compartment. Instead of muttering her name to her fellow students, the only thing that came out of her mouth was "Oh my Merlin." This murmur caused the students' heads to snap towards the now opening door and the hand creeping in. 

Chills were sent down Arwen's back and all of a sudden she was back in hospital crying with her father. She reminded herself it's not real, it's not real and suddenly she was back in the compartment, never having physically left, with one tear stain prominent on her right cheek. The creature was gone, the lights were back up and Harry Potter was fainted on the floor with a teacher by him. 

Deciding to help out like the prefect she was, Arwen wiped her cheek with one of her over-sized robe sleeves and tapped the professor on his shoulder, causing him to look at her with a slight concern of the tear. Offering a tight smile, she spoke in a level and calm voice. "I'm Arwen Jones, 5th year Hufflepuff prefect. I can help out here, but you ought to go talk to the train conductor about what just happened. That was very out of the ordinary and some first years and such were hurt and must've been absolutely terrified." The professor nodded, slightly astounded at the girl's tough exterior when he had seen her crying just moments prior. 

"Professor Lupin. When he wakes up, give him this," he handed the girl some segments off a chocolate bar before continuing, "it'll make him feel better." Shooting the unconscious, but all too familiar, boy a concerned look he left. 

Arwen looked around and was a tad surprised at the faces she saw looking at her, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Shifting uncomfortably from the scrutiny she was under, she decided to try to break the ice. "Sorry for barging in earlier, I was making sure that no one was hurt or outside of their compartments."

The four that were conscious smiled faintly at her - Ron, with a sense of confusion at this girl. "Wait, you're in the same year as my brothers?" 

Laughing a little, Arwen nodded curtly, "Fred and George right? I'm fairly sure they employed Peeves to dump lake water over my head in third year. Never properly spoken to them though." Ron laughed a bit at this but stopped shortly after Hermione nudged him.

"Sorry about them, I'd tell them to stop but having grown up with them, they'd never listen." This time it was the other Weasley who spoke to her, who looked distraught, leaving the older girl with a small smile on her head. She looked down, embarrassed that she had to be reassured by younger students that it was okay. 

The attention of all of the compartment went to Harry. On the sight of him stirring, Ron took to slapping his face and talking in a loud voice. "Harry! Harry! Are you alright?"

Before Arwen could reprimand the redhead, the raven-haired boy arose with a start. "W-what?" He managed to choke out, before coughing. Arwen cursed herself for not thinking of getting him water, but the chocolate would have to do. 

The boy pushed his glasses up his nose before Hermione and Ron heaved him up onto a seat, Arwen peering down at him. Ron asked his previous question once more. "Are you okay?" He looked almost frightened that his best friend would faint again.

"Yeah," Harry's gaze turned towards the door as if he was expecting the creature to come back before speaking again, "What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?"

Everyone looked at Harry with horror or confusion, the latter in Arwen's case. "No one screamed," Ron spoke once more, reassuring Harry in a useless way that would inevitably make the boy worry more. 

"But I heard screaming-" Harry argued, defensively before Arwen decided to stop the conversation as a whole by snapping some chocolate off of the part she was given and handed it to Harry. "Here," She said, smiling lightly, "Professor Lupin said it'll help."

Harry looked at the girl, confusion lacing his facial features and took the chocolate but did not dare to eat it. "What was that thing?" He asked her, looking at the chocolate pieces.

"A dementor, I think," She paused to think, "A guard of Azkaban, I'm supposed to learn the counter-curse for them this year." Handing out chocolate to everyone else, forgetting to give herself some, she looked back to Harry, "Eat, it'll help. I need to go check that everyone else is alright. Prefect duties and all that. Excuse me." She walked past everyone, leaving them slightly dumbfounded in her wake. 

Walking down the corridor, she would poke her head into compartments down the way, asking them if they're alright. Most of which said yes, the others were mostly confused. Eventually, she found the brown-haired boy, who she did not recognise, who she had stuck into a compartment with her one and only friend. Sliding the door open, she didn't spare a glance at Faith despite the Gryffindor's pleading expression. "Are you alright?" 

The boy looked at him, his lips tempted to turn into a sincere smile before he nodded his head and stood up. "Thanks. I should find my friend, then. Bye!" 

He rushed off, leaving the girl to look around at the people in her year who she was very much jealous of. "Sorry about him, I found him in the corridor when everything blacked out," She made eye-contact with Faith before tearing her eyes away, "enjoy the rest of the journey, I guess." Shooting her last glance at her best friend, she left, shutting the door with a sigh. 

Putting her chin up, literally and metaphorically, Arwen strode off until she was certain that she was out of eyesight of her best friend. Relaxing he shoulders, she let the sad expression that she had whilst the dementor was present, filter back onto her features.

Quickly shutting the door to her train compartment and pulling down the blinds, she fell into her corner seat and lifted her feet onto the bench to rest her chin. She knew that if her mother was there, she would have been scolded to no ends for dirtying the seat where others would have to sit. But that was the whole point, as-forementioned mother was not there. 

Allowing a stray tear to fall down her cheek, Arwen sniffled and buried her head between her knees in discomfort. 

Needless to say, she forgot her page number.


End file.
